Morris Dalmore
was the mayor of Ruan City, till until he was arrested for arson by the Bright siblings and the Liberl Kingdom Army. He was first introduced in the Sora no Kiseki trilogy. Appearance Maurice Dalmore has short brown hair with a mustache. He dresses in a manner liken to a noble due to being from a noble lineage. Personality Initially, Dalmore's personality was that of a upstanding citizen and public figure. He was very courteous in his manner to all of Ruan's citizens, and he was very supportive of the Bracer Guild; relying on them a lot. However, this was later revealed to be a mask, as he was proven to be very greedy, and was in fact desperate to maintain his image due to some debt, he occurred when he was in the Calvard Republic from bad financial trading. Role in the Game Sora no Kiseki FC Maurice Dalmore serves as the main antagonist for the second chapter of the game. He initially appeared with Gilbert Stein, when Joshua, Estelle and Klose were being harassed by the Ravens, and scared the Ravens off. Dalmore acted very apologetic towards the group and offered them his help; should the Ravens cause them any trouble again. After Mercia Orphanage gets burned down to the ground, he offered to shelter both Matron Theresa and the children in one of his villas in Grancel, and allowed Theresa some time to think on his offer. He later appeared at Jenis Academy's Festival as one of its annual patron. He met with the Dean, and contributed some of his money to the rebuild of the Orphanage. Later on, it is revealed through Gilbert that Dalmore himself was the one who orchestrated everything, due to his desire to build a travel resort on the site of the orphanage. Dalmore is then seen trying to persuade a drunken Dunan into buying a property, when Estelle and co. arrive at his mansion. When asked on his motive, Nial Burns revealed that Dalmore had occurred a massive debt when he was in the Calvard Republic, due to some poor financial deals that he had made. In response to these revelations, Dalmore sicked two of his monstrous pets on Estelle and her party, who then soundly defeated them. Seeing his pets defeated, Dalmore declared that it wasn't over and activated his family heirloom artifact, the Chronos Staff, and used it to freeze time in the room. When Dalmore moves to kill Joshua in retaliation for his threat, the Black Orbment activated and destroyed his artifact, enabling Joshua and the others to break free. Seeing his artifact broken, Dalmore tried to escape through a secret passageway to his own personal yacht, but is captured out at sea by the crew of the Arseille (who were informed in advance by Kloe Rinz). After the ordeal is over, First Lieutenant Julia Schwarz revealed to Estelle that when Dalmore woke up, he was completely unaware of what he had done, but he would still get punished for his crimes. Sora no Kiseki SC After paying the bail and awaiting trial, With what little money he have left, he decided to rent a lot in Grancel to open up his store to sell Sepith fragments as he tough that nobody sell Sepith fragments for consumer use as well trying to regain the trust of the citizen after his arrest. Notes/Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Kiseki Characters Category:Sora no Kiseki Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Antagonists Category:NPC Characters Category:Liberl Civilians Category:Governmental Figures